19 Years Later
by nessh
Summary: DH epilog in Harmony.


**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.**

**a/n : beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan cerita ini di sebuah flashdisk yang sudah lama menghilang. ini adalah cerita yang aku buat setelah membaca HPDH. pairingnya, tentu saja, HHr DG RL. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk meng-upload cerita ini. okey, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong> 19 Years Later<strong>

**by nessh**

* * *

><p>Hari pertama di bulan september, dimana angin musim gugur bertiup dengan lembut dan langit pun terlihat berseri-seri menyambut hari yang indah itu. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari seorang ibu, dua orang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan terlihat berjalan menyusuri stasiun King's Cross yang ramai seperti biasanya. Kedua anak laki-laki itu mendorong masing-masing sebuah troli yang berisikan koper-koper besar, sangkar burung hantu dan di troli anak laki-laki yang lebih tua terlihat sebuah sapu mewah dengan tulisan <em>Firebolt Air 2000 <em>terukir di ujungnya. Kedua anak laki-laki terlihat berdebat tentang sesuatu, sementara sang anak perempuan tampak tidak memperdulikan perdebatan kedua kakaknya dan asyik memandang ke sekeliling tanpa melepas lengan ibunya yang menggenggamnya erat.

"Ha! Aku berani bertaruh kau pasti di Hufflepuff!" Daniel menunjuk adiknya dengan cengiran jahil menghiasi wajahnya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam ibunya yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakang Daniel dan adiknya, Dylan.

Dylan mendorong trolinya dengan cemberut, kesal karena Daniel tiba-tiba menambahkan 'Menggoda Dylan' dalam daftar kegiatan liburannya, di bawah bermain Quidditch dan di atas mengerjakan peer, tentu Daniel lebih memilih menggoda adiknya dibandingkan mengerjakan peer. "Aku tidak akan masuk Hufflepuff!" sanggah Dylan, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan hal yang sama pada orang yang sama selama liburan musim panas kali ini.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tau sampai kau di seleksi kan? Sampai saat itu masih ada kemungkinan kau akan masuk Hufflepuff!" kata Daniel dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Daniel! Tolong berhenti menggoda adikmu!" tegur Hermione, lelah mendengar Daniel dan Dylan berseteru selama liburan musim panas berlangsung dan perseteruan itu tidak berhenti bahkan ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil menuju ke stasiun. Di saat seperti ini Hermione berharap suaminya tidak sedang dalam misi dan bisa menemaninya mengantar kedua putra mereka ke King's Cross bersama-sama. Hermione menggerutu dalam hati, mengutuk Departemen Pertahanan Sihir yang tiba-tiba saja mengirim deretan Auror terbaiknya ke sebuah misi.

"Mummy!" suara putri ketiga Hermione membangunkannya dari lamunan. Rosemary, Rose, yang kini menginjak usianya yang kesembilan sangat mirip Hermione dalam berbagai hal. Rose sangat menyukai buku dan memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi, secara fisik pun ia sangat mirip dengan Hermione, kecuali rambutnya. Entah kenapa rambut Rose tidaklah berantakan seperti kedua orangtuanya, melainkan bergelombang rapi dan membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna.

"Kenapa Daddy tidak ikut dengan kita? Kapan Daddy pulang?" tanya Rose.

Hermione tersenyum kecil, "Ayahmu sedang bekerja Rose dan aku tidak tau kapan ayahmu pulang,"

Rose terlihat kecewa tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Rose mendapati ayahnya tiba-tiba menghilang lalu pulang setelah beberapa hari atau bahkan minggu berlalu. Karena inilah Rose bersumpah dia tidak akan menjadi Auror seperti ayahnya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MASUK HUFFLEPUFF!" jerit Dylan pada Daniel yang mendorong trolinya dengan kencang sambil tertawa-tawa hingga akhirnya menghilang di antara Platform 9 dan 10. Dylan mendengus kesal dan berbalik menatap ibunya. "Kenapa Daniel senang sekali menggangguku!" keluhnya.

Hermione tertawa, ia meremas bahu Dylan dengan lembut. "Itu karena kau adalah adiknya. Tapi aku tau sebenarnya Daniel sayang sekali padamu Dylan," ujar Hermione.

"Apa Daniel menyayangiku Mummy?" tanya Rose.

Hermione menjawil pipi Rose dengan gemas, "Tentu Rosie, dia menyayangi kita semua,"

Dylan melirik Hermione, yang mengangguk untuk memberi Dylan semangat, sebelum mendorong trolinya melewati Platform 9 dan 10 seperti yang sudah Daniel lakukan sebelumnya dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Hermione dan Rose mengikutinya.

Platform 9 ¾ terlihat sibuk seperti yang biasa ia lihat setiap tahunnya dengan para orangtua yang mengantarkan anaknya pergi ke Hogwarts untuk memulai semester baru mereka. Asap putih terlihat membubung dari Hogwarts Express yang sudah siap mengantarkan murid-murid Hogwarts ke sekolah mereka.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya, mencari-cari sosok Daniel dan Dylan yang sudah menghilang di antara hiruk pikuk stasiun hari itu. Akhirnya ia menemukan Daniel dan Dylan mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka di dekat gerbong terakhir, dua orang dewasa juga terlihat sedang mengobrol tidak jauh dari mereka. Melihat mereka, Rose langsung melepas tangan Hermione dan berlari menghampiri kedua kakaknya serta teman-temannya.

"'Allo Hermione!" kata Ron sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan riang. "Bagaimana perjalanan kalian? Ngomong-ngomong, aku lulus ujian mengemudi!"

"Taruhan sepuluh Galleon, pria ini men-_Confundus _pengujinya," kata Ginny, nyengir jahil pada Ron.

Hermione tertawa, "Aku rasa aku percaya pada Ron, Ginny,"

"Terima kasih! Akhirnya!"

Hermione tertawa lagi sebelum melihat ke sekeliling, "Mana yang lain?"

"Begini, kami diam-diam meninggalkan Percy ketika dia sedang menceramahi anak-anaknya tentang peraturan. Bill dan Fleur pergi lebih awal karena ada pekerjaan. George dan Angelina terjebak bersama Percy. Kira-kira begitulah," jelas Ginny panjang lebar, sebelum dahinya berkerut ketika ia mengingat sesuatu "Tadi aku melihat Teddy. Aku tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya di sini, bukankah dia sudah lulus tahun lalu?"

"Teddy sudah lulus tahun lalu, kau kan datang ke pesta kelulusannya Gin," kata Hermione. "Tapi aku tidak tau kenapa dia datang hari ini,"

"_Snogging _Victoire mungkin?" sahut Daniel dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Membuat wajah Dylan memerah dan Rose terkikik geli, sementara anak-anak lain di sekitar mereka hanya tertawa.

"Hush Daniel! Berhenti menggunakan kata itu," Hermione berkata setengah geli.

"Tapi mungkin itu benar, bukankah tahun lalu kita memergoki mereka keluar dari lemari sapu? Setelah kita pulang dari Hogsmaede," Lyra menyikut saudara kembarnya, Caeilus yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Caeilus menyeringai, itu membuat Hermione berpikir betapa Caeilus mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. _Well, _Lyra dan Caeilus memang _mirip _sekali dengan ayahnya. Secara fisik (selain fakta kalau Lyra seorang perempuan dan Caeilus seorang laki-laki), hanya warna mata mereka yang berbeda, Caeilus bermata cokelat seperti ibunya. Dan satu hal lagi yang membedakan Lyra dan Caeilus, Lyra berada di Ravenclaw sementara Caeilus di Slytherin. Tapi di atas semua itu, Lyra dan Caeilus sangatlah serupa.

"Duh, aku juga pernah memergoki mereka di The Burrow. Ingat natal tahun lalu? Mereka melakukan—_itu_—di garasi," sahut Max, ia berjengit.

"Manis sekali kan kalau mereka menikah," kata Rose, disambut dengan kikikan dari Lyra dan gerutuan dari para anak laki-laki.

Hermione, Ginny dan Ron tertawa melihat reaksi anak-anak itu.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?"

Ron segera memutar tubuhnya dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Luna, sekali lagi menimbulkan gerutuan dari para anak laki-laki. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya menertawakan sesuatu yang anak-anak bicarakan," kata Ron, mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Luna. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku merindukanmu,"

"Ronald, aku hanya pergi sepuluh menit," kata Luna.

"Benarkah? Aku merasa itu sudah sangat lama,"

Hermione memutar matanya dan melihat seorang anak lagi yang baru saja bergabung. Liam, Rose dan Remigius, adik Lyra dan Caeilus, sudah terlibat dalam diskusi seru tentang hal-hal di sekeliling mereka, mulai dari asrama di Hogwarts sampai barang-barang baru di Sihir Sakti Weasley. Sementara, Daniel, Dylan, Max, Caeilus dan Lyra sibuk berbicara tentang Quidditch, Caeilus dan Lyra berencana akan mendaftar tahun ini, sementara Daniel sudah berhasil masuk di seleksi tahun lalu sebagai Chaser. Dylan dan Max tidak akan bisa bermain Quidditch untuk asrama mereka karena mereka baru kelas satu, tapi baik Dylan maupun Max terlihat bersemangat tentang Quidditch.

"_Hello beautiful,_" Hermione memekik keras ketika merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. Tentu ia mengenali suara yang bertanggung jawab membuatnya terkejut itu.

"Harry James Potter! Berapa kali harus kubilang berhenti mengejutkanku seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau aku jantungan sampai mati!" keluh Hermione, memukul bahu Harry beberapa kali.

Harry tertawa, "Maaf, itu ide Malfoy," Harry melempar tatapan jahil pada pria tinggi berambut pirang platinum yang kini berdiri di samping Ginny, menciumnya tepat di bibir dan menimbulkan paduan suara 'iyuuuhh' dari Remigius, Caeilus dan Lyra Malfoy.

"Malfoy mana yang kau maksud Harry?" tanya Ginny, sebelah alisnya terangkat, ia tampak tidak memperdulikan gerutuan ketiga anaknya. Sementara Draco mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Ginny.

Harry nyengir, "Yang kumaksud, tentu saja, Draco. Bukan kau Mrs Malfoy,"

Ginny memutar mata tapi tidak berkomentar lagi. Semantara Draco hanya nyengir, "Apa yang tadi Potter lakukan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku Hermione. Percayalah padaku," Draco memasang tampang polos terbaiknya.

Hermione menghela nafas, "Aku tau. Pria ini hanya senang membuatku terkejut,"

"Mau apa lagi? Kau terlihat manis ketika terkejut," bisik Harry, sebelum mencium Hermione penuh. Seketika semua orang mengeluh.

"Bukankah kalian sudah terlalu tua untuk _berciuman _seperti _itu _di tempat umum!" keluh Ron sambil membuang pandangannya. Luna hanya tersenyum melihat Hermione melambaikan tangannya dengan gestur tidak peduli.

"Aku kira kalian tidak akan sempat datang kemari," kata Ginny, menoleh pada suaminya dan menghiraukan pasangan yang selalu penuh hormon bahkan sejak mereka masih berusia belasan tahun.

Draco menghela nafas, "Tidak mungkin kami melewatkan hari ini bukan? Lagipula, dia sepertinya senang sekali bisa pergi dari misi itu," Draco menyeringai sembari menunjuk Harry dan Hermione yang masih menempel.

"Urgh! Mum! Dad! Aku tidak suka kalau kalian mulai melakukan ini di depanku!" keluh Daniel, menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dylan menghela nafas, "Kamu belum melihat apa mereka lakukan tahun lalu setelah kami pulang dari King's Cross," gumam Dylan, terdengar kesal.

Draco sepertinya terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dan langsung memusatkan perhatian pada salah satu keponakannya, "Apa tepatnya yang mereka lakukan tahun lalu setelah kalian pulang dari King's Cross Dylan? Ayo, ceritakan padaku dan aku akan memberimu satu Galleon," kata Draco.

"Apa? Draco! Untuk apa?" tanya Ginny, menatap suaminya dengan bingung, kesal sekaligus takjub.

"Bukankah itu jelas? Dia _selalu _senang menggoda Harry sejak lama," sahut Luna.

Ron terkekeh, "Dan itu sempat membuatku berpikir apa Malfoy itu normal atau tidak," Ron mengatupkan rahangnya begitu melihat mata Ginny menyipit tajam.

Sementara itu, Dylan tampak memikirkan tawaran Draco, "Sepuluh Galleon dan akan kuceritakan," kata Dylan kemudian.

Draco menggeleng, "Bagaimana kalau lima?" tawar Draco.

Kali ini Dylan yang menggeleng, "Delapan Galleon?"

"Tujuh Galleon, dua puluh lima Sickle?"

Akhirnya Hermione mendorong Harry menjauh, "Okay! Dylan, hentikan tawar menawar ini sekarang juga atau kau akan menghabiskan musim panasmu berikutnya tanpa sapu!" ancam Hermione.

Draco menghela nafas dan berpura-pura terlihat kecewa, tapi itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kilatan jahil di mata kelabunya, "Sayang sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan lagi lain kali?"

Dylan menyeringai, mengikuti permainan Draco, "Kapan saja Paman Draco,"

Draco menepuk-nepuk bahu Dylan, terlihat bangga pada keponakannya, "Sepertinya kau akan menjadi Slytherin yang baik, Dylan,"

"Tidak, dia akan masuk Hufflepuff," kata Daniel, membangkitkan kembali perseteruan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Hermione mendengus kesal mendengar kata-kata Daniel.

Lyra dan Caeilus menyeringai, "Mungkin Daniel benar..." Caeilus memulai.

"Mungkin Dylan akan masuk Hufflepuff," dan Lyra menyelesaikan, keduanya menyeringai jahil.

Wajah Dylan kembali tertekuk, "Aku _tidak akan_ masuk Hufflepuff!" sanggah Dylan keras.

"Daniel James Potter! Demi Merlin! Harus berapa kali kubilang untuk berhenti kubilang! Berhenti menggoda adikmu!," tegur Hermione keras. Daniel hanya nyengir sambil mengangkat bahu. Hermione mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berpaling pada Harry, "Oke aku menyerah. Dia tanggung jawabmu sekarang,"

"Kenapa kau, Caeilus Evander Malfoy dan kau Lyra Evadine Malfoy, harus ikut-ikutan menggoda Dylan?" tanya Ginny, kedua tangannya bersilang di dada.

Caeilus dan Lyra saling melirik sebelum keduanya kembali menatap Ginny sambil mengangkat bahu, "Karena itu menyenangkan?" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Draco terkekeh, "Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, menggoda seorang Potter memang selalu menyenangkan," satu tatapan tajam dari Ginny dan Draco pun mengatupkan rahangnya sembari memasang wajah polos terbaiknya.

Harry mengangkat Rose dan berbicara dengan pelan padanya, "Baiklah Mawar kecil, katakan padaku, apa sejak pagi ibumu seperti itu?"

"Yap! Itu karena Daniel dan Dylan tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar _dari pagi. _Oh ya Daddy, bukankah aku terlalu tua untuk dipanggil Mawar kecil lagi?"

Harry menggeleng, "Kamu, Rosemary Lily Potter, akan selalu menjadi Mawar kecil-ku. Tidak peduli kamu menyukainya atau tidak, setidaknya sampai usiamu 150 tahun, kau akan tetap menjadi Mawar kecil-ku,"

Rose terkikik, "Tapi Daddy, aku pasti sudah menikah saat itu,"

"Oh tidak nona muda, kau tidak akan berkencan sampai usiamu 100 tahun,"

"Uh-huh? Memangnya umur Mummy dan Daddy berapa?"

Harry tampak berpikir, "Aku dan Mummy berumur 200 tahun. Lihat? Itulah kenapa aku tidak akan memberikanmu pada siapapun sampai usiamu, setidaknya 100 tahun,"

Suara peluit yang menandakan kerete akan segera berangkat langsung menghentikan segala perdebatan yang tadinya berlangsung. Ginny memberi kecupan pada kedua putranya dan mewanti-wanti mereka untuk menjauh dari masalah, sementara Draco hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan matanya pada kedua putranya sebelum memeluk mereka sekilas.

"Jangan terlibat _terlalu banyak _masalah, oke?" kata Draco saat Ginny sibuk menenangkan Remigius yang mulai merengek ingin mengikuti kedua kakaknya. Lyra dan Caeilus saling melirik penuh arti sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tentu Dad, tidak terlalu banyak,"

Draco tertawa pelan, "Itu baru anak-anakku,"

Ginny menghela nafas, "Dua tahun lagi, Remigius, hanya dua tahun lagi,"

"Tapi—tapi, itu—hiks—masih lama—hiks," rengek Remigius di sela isakannya.

Caeilus dan Lyra membungkuk untuk memeluk adik mereka itu. "Ayolah Remy, tidak akan lama sampai kita bertemu lagi saat liburan natal," kata Lyra.

"Lyra benar. Bagaimana kalau begini, saat natal, aku dan Lyra akan membawa banyak manisan dari Honeydukes dan permainan dari Sihir Sakti Weasley atau Zonko, atau mungkin toilet Hogwarts—"

"CAEILUS!" tegur Ginny.

Caeilus nyengir, "—bercanda Mum,"

Lyra mencium kedua pipi Remigius, "Karena itu Remigius Orien, berhenti menangis oke?" hibur Lyra. Remigius mengangguk dan kembali memeluk kedua kakaknya.

"Hati-hati pada Wracksprut atau Nargle dan Thestral sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Nah, semoga sekolahmu menyenangkan Maximilian," kata Luna lalu mengecup kedua pipi anak sulungnya yang terlihat melongo mendengar nasihat ibunya.

Ron nyengir dan memeluk Max sekilas, "Dan pastikan kau masuk Gryffindor—"

"Ronald,"

"—atau Ravenclaw, okay?"

Max terlihat semakin bingung, "Dan bagaimana aku bisa meyakinkan topi seleksi untuk menempatkanku di Gryffindor atau Ravenclaw?"

Ron mengangkat bahu, "Aku yakin kau akan menemukan caranya. Lagipula, kau seorang Weasley,"

Max memutar matanya sebelum memeluk Liam dan berjanji padanya bahwa dia akan rajin mengirimkan surat padanya tentang apa yang ia alami di Hogwarts.

"Oke Daniel, sampai ketemu natal nanti," kata Hermione, memeluk putra sulungnya dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. "Oh. Dan jangan lupa sampaikan salam sayang dariku dan ayahmu pada Neville juga undangan pesta natal Desember nanti," tambah Hermione.

Daniel mengeluh, "Tapi Mum! Aku tidak mau masuk ke kelas Herbologi dan bilang, 'Helo Professor Longbottom! Bagaimana musim panasmu? Oh, Mum dan Dad mengundangmu ke pesta natal Desember nanti. Mereka juga menyampaikan _salam sayang _untukmu,' bagaimana reputasiku nanti!"

"Reputasi apa?" kata Harry, sejenak berhenti merapikan baju Dylan yang memang agak berantakan.

"Reputasi_ku _Dad! Mum memintaku menyampaikan _salam sayang _pada Paman Neville!" sahut Daniel.

"Ayolah Daniel, kau tau Neville. Dia orangtua baptis Rosie dan salah satu Paman-mu," kata Hermione. Daniel memutar mata dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sebelum melompat masuk ke dalam kereta dan menghilang.

Hermione menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum lalu beralih pada putra keduanya. "Kirim surat setelah kau ditempatkan di asrama mana, oke?" kata Hermione. Dylan mengangguk tanpa suara dan membiarkan ibunya memeluknya serta memberi kecupan di kedua pipinya. Dia tidak terlalu peduli tentang reputasi seperti Daniel karena saat ini pikirannya sedang tertuju pada satu hal saja. _Sorting Ceremony._

Hermione menyadari perubahan ekspresi Dylan, ia melirik Harry, terlihat khawatir. Harry mengangguk, menurunkan Rose dan berlutut di depan Dylan hingga dia bisa melihat wajah putranya dengan jelas. Sementara Hermione berpura-pura memperhatikan stasiun, Rose kembali berceloteh bersama Liam dan Remigius.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu _buddy_?" tanya Harry pelan namun cukup keras untuk didengar Hermione, ia tau Hermione juga ingin tau tentang apa yang mengganggu Dylan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar masuk Hufflepuff?" bisik Dylan.

Harry tersenyum dan berkata pelan, "Dylan William Potter. Kau berani seperti seorang Gryffindor, pintar seperti seorang Ravenclaw, jujur dan loyal seperti Hufflepuff dan ambisius seperti seorang Slytherin—"

"Tapi jika—"

"Maka Hufflepuff akan sangat beruntung memilikimu. Aku dan ibumu tidak peduli jika kau benar-benar masuk Hufflepuff dan aku tau, Daniel hanya menggodamu, dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kalau pun kau masuk Hufflepuf,"

"Tapi Dad, aku—"

"Jika kau benar-benar tidak mau masuk ke Hufflepuff, kau bisa meminta topi seleksi untuk menempatkanmu di tempat lain. Itu yang terjadi padaku ketika topi itu ingin menempatkanku di Slytherin. Tapi, berhubung saat itu aku tidak ingin berada di tempat yang sama dengan Paman Draco-mu, aku menolak masuk Slytherin dan topi itu menempatkanku di Gryffindor,"

Mata Dylan melebar, "Benarkah? Dad benar-benar melakukan itu?"

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Dan aku benar-benar bersyukur ditempatkan di sana. Karena jika tidak, aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan menikahi penyihir tercantik di Hogwarts," Harry menyeringai dan melirik Hermione yang membuang muka dengan wajah memerah.

Dylan tertawa pelan dan memeluk Harry erat, "Terima kasih Dad,"

"Sama-sama _son. _Sekarang, naiklah sebelum kau ketinggalan kereta,"

Dylan mengangguk, memeluk Hermione singkat, memeluk Rose dan mencubit pipinya sebelum melompat naik ke kereta, menyusul kakak dan sepupu-sepupunya yang sudah naik lebih dulu.

"Hey, kenapa mereka tidak berhenti menatap kita? Kasar sekali," kata Max yang masih berdiri di mulut pintu kereta, melihat ke sekeliling mereka dimana orang-orang menatap mereka, berbisik-bisik dan bahkan beberapa tidak segan menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Mereka melihatku," kata Ron dan Draco bersamaan.

"Kau? Pfft, yang benar saja Weasley. Aku jauh lebih menarik darimu," Draco menyeringai.

Sebelah alis Ron terangkat, "Kau? Yang benar saja Malfoy. Aku Kapten Chudley Cannons,"

"Chudley Cannons? Siapa yang menyukai tim itu?"

"Apa? Tim-ku adalah _legenda_!"

"Oh hentikan kalian berdua!" seru Harry, Hermione, Ginny dan Luna bersamaan. Max dan Dylan tertawa.

Peluit ditiup, semua anak sudah naik ke atas kereta dan pintu pun segera tertutup. Asap putih semakin tebal dan kereta pun perlahan berjalan meninggalkan peron 9 ¾. Orang-orang sudah kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan melambai pada anak masing-masing. Hermione menyelipkan tangannya melingkari pinggang Harry, sementara Harry mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Hermione. Sementara Rose, Liam dan Remigius melambai-lambai dengan semangat pada kereta yang perlahan menjauh.

"Aku tau dia akan baik-baik saja," bisik Hermione.

Harry tersenyum, ia mengecup puncak kepala Hermione, menikmati wangi bunga mawar khas-nya. Bayangan hidupnya setelah kekalahan Lord Voldemort memenuhi benak Harry. Sekarang dia sudah hidup bahagia sebagai Kepala Departemen Auror, sebagai ayah dari tiga anak yang luar biasa dan seorang suami dari seorang wanita terbaik dan terpintar yang ia tau. Hidupnya tidak bisa lebih baik lagi.

"Aku tau,"


End file.
